When fitting semiconductor modules, it is usually necessary to fit several subassemblies to one another. In the process, a very wide variety of tolerances can occur, for example when fitting holes are larger than fastening screws. If three or more subassemblies of a semiconductor module arrangement are fitted to one another, the individual assembly tolerances can add up. This can lead to fitting of further subassemblies being more difficult.